Tetsuya
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Niisan hanya akan mengijinkanmu membeli minuman itu sekali dalam seminggu. Tidak lebih." Tetsuya hendak protes namun Seijuurou kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tidak ada tawar menawar." "Niisan menyebalkan." Ucap Tetsuya dengan wajah cemberutnya. Akashi's Brother/Family


**Tetsuya**

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadotoshi  
Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya as Akashi Tetsuya  
Akashi Seijuurou as Akashi Seijuurou (Tetsuya's Brother)  
Genre : Family  
Rate : T  
**

"Tetsuya, berhenti disana. Sampai kapan kamu akan berlari-lari seperti itu, huh. Apa Tetsuya ingin Kaa-sama melarangmu pergi keluar lagi?"

Anak kecil bersurai biru langit tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia pun menoleh pada sang kakak yang masih setia dibelakangnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan kakak tertuanya. "Tetsuya tidak ingin merasakan kebosanan lagi dengan terus berdiam diri di dalam rumah."

"Maka dari itu Tetsuya berhentilah berlari. Segera temui pengasuhmu dan makan sianglah.'

"ha'i."

Akashi Seijuurou memandang kepergian adik satu-satunya itu. Ia mendengus geli saat sang adik secara tidak sengaja membuat kaget pengasuhnya. Ia yang merupakan anak pertama dari keluarga Akashi dituntut harus memiliki rasa tanggungjawab. Ia mulai terapkan dengan menjaga dan melindungi adik satu-satunya yang bernama Akashi Tetsuya. Ia dengan sang adik terpaut umur cukup jauh yakni 15 tahun. Seijuurou yang kini berusia 21 tahun otomatis usia adiknya kini menginjak umur 6 tahun. Kedua orangtua mereka hampir tidak ada di rumah karena tuntutan pekerjaan mereka sebagai pemilik dari perusahaan yang tersebar hampir diseluruh penjuru dunia.

"Seijuurou-sama, maaf saya mengganggu waktu anda sebentar. Ada telpon dari Tuan Besar."

"Berikan padaku." Sang kepala pelayan menyerahkan telpon yang sedari ia pegang. Dengan penuh kehormatang pria paruh baya tersebut undur diri. "Moshi-moshi Tousan."

 _"Seijuurou, bagaimana keadaan disana?"_

"Jika yang Tousan maksud dengan perusahaan, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tousan tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mengurusnya." Remaja yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang sama persis dengan milik sang ayah mendengar sebuah helaan napas.

 _"yang kumaksud adalah keadaan kalian berdua. Bukan masalah perusahaan. Tousan yakin kamu bisa mengurusnya."_

"Aku tentu saja baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Tetsuya baru saja sembuh dari demam yang ia derita dua hari kemarin. Aku yakin tanpa kujawab pun Tousan sudah mengetahuinya." Seijuurou mendengus. "Apa Tou-sama ingn berbicara dengan Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, ah mungkin Kaa-san mu yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Tou-san akan berikan telponnya. Kamu jangan terus bersikap seperti itu, Seijuurou. Kami akan segera menyelesaikan urusan disini." Terdengar suara berisik disebrang telpon. "Sei-kun.."

"Kaa-san, apa kabar?" remaja yang memiliki hobi bermain shogi itu bisa mendengar gerutuan ayahnya yang tidak terima dengan perbedaan sikap dari anak pertamanya.

"Kaasan baik-baik saja, Sei. Kabarmu sendiri bagaimana? Maafkan Kaasan harus meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk sementara. Kami akan usahakan untuk segera pulang."

"Tidak apa Kaasan, aku bisa menjaga Tetsuya disini. Kaasan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Seijuurou menatap sang adik yang masih sibuk dengan buku ditangannya sedangkan mulutnya masih bergerak mengunyah makan siang. "Apa Kaasan ingin berbicara dengan Tetsuya?"

"Bisa sambungkan Kaasan dengan Tetsuya, Sei-kun?"

"Kaasan tunggu sebentar." Seijuurou bergerak mendekati sang adik yang masih anteng duduk dengan pengasuh disampingnya. "Tetsuya.."

"Ada apa, Sei-nii?" kedua bola mata berwarna biru itu menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Kaasan ingin berbicara denganmu." Pemuda yang dijuluki kaisar bergunting itu menyerahkan telpon yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada adiknya.

Dengan wajah berbinar Tetsuya meraihnya dan menyapa sang ibu dengan nada ceria. "Kaasan…"

 _"Halo Tetsuya sayang, apa kabarmu, Nak?"_

"Kabarku baik Kaasan. Bagaimana kabar Kaasan dan Tousan? Kapan kalian pulang?" tetsuya bertanya dengan sedikit tidak sabaran.

 _"Pelan-pelan Tetsuya. Kabar Kaasan dan Tousan sangat baik. Kaasan dengar kamu kemarin sakit, benarkanh itu sayang?"_

"Eh? Pasti Seii-nii yang mengadukannya, benarkan Kaasan?"

Seijuurou mendelik tak suka saat mendengar lontaran fitnah yang diucapkan adiknya. Yah meskipun ia tadi mengatakan hal tersebut pada ayahnya tapi tanpa Seijuurou beritahukan pun kedua orangtuanya pasti mengetahui keadaan di rumah dengan baik.

 _"Bukan kakakmu yang memberitahukannya Tetsuya. Tanpa kakakmu bilang pun kami akan mengetahuinya. Tetap sehat sayang, kami akan sangat khawatir jika kamu sakit ketika kami tidak ada di rumah."_

Tetsuya terkekeh mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia sangat senang mendengar perhatian yang diberikan orangtuanya. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya. Apalagi ada kakaknya yang selalu berada disampingnya setiap saat. Hal tersebut lebih berharga dari apapun. "Kami baik-baik saja Kaasan. Tapi Kaasan segeralah pulang. Aku sangat merindukan Kaasan dan Tousan."

 _"Ha'I, kami akan segera menyelesaikan urusan bisnis disini. Setelah itu kita berempat akan berlibur. Bagaimana?"_

"Hountou ni?! Yeayy Kaasan yang terbaik, ah Tousan juga yang terbaik." Ucap Tetsuya dengan riangnya. Membuat Seijuurou dan pengasuhnya mengulum senyum. Bocah itu masih mendengar gerutuan ayahnya yang masih tidak terima dengan perbedaan sikap antara dirinya dengan sang istri dari kedua anaknya.

 _"Baiklah. Bisa berikan telponnya lagi pada kakakmu, sayang? Aishiteru Tetsuya."_

"Hum, aishiteru yo Kaasan, Tousan." Tetsuya menatap kakaknya dan menyerahkan telpon yang ia gengam. "Kaasan ingin berbicara lagi dengan Sei-nii."

#

"Maafkan Niisan karena tidak bisa ikut berlibur. Tolong mengertilah Tetsuya. Niisan harus membereskan sedikit masalah di Busan. Niisan janji setelah semuanya selesai Niisan akan segera menyusulmu." Seijuurou menghela napas melihat adiknya yang sedang merajuk. Bukan keinginannya muncul masalah ketika waktu yang sangat ditunggu oleh adiknya tiba tapi harus mengubah rencana.

"Tetsuya sayang, biarkan kakakmu menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu. Apakah Kaasan dan Tousan tidak cukup untuk menemanimu sementara ini?" bocah berumur 6 tahun itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Buka itu yang ia maksud. Ia menginginkan liburan kali ini dengan anggota keluarga yang lengkap.

"Baiklah tapi Niisan harus berjanji agar segera menyelesaikan masalahnya diBusan. Jangan lama-lama disana. Niisan bisa berjanji dan menepatinya kan?"

Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking mungil sang adik. "Niisan janji."

#

"Ka-Kaasan?" Tetsuya memanggil sang ibu yang kini tergeletak tak jauh dari dirinya terbaring. Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas dengan peristiwa yang menimpa ia dan kedua orangtuanya. Ketika hendak pulang dari kebun bunga menuju vila, tiba-tiba saja mobil yang dikemudikan sang ayah menjadi hilang kendali. Tak ayal Akashi Masaomi tidak bisa mengendalikan laju mobil mewahnya hingga menabrak pagar pembatas dan akhirnya mobil hitam tersebut menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Ketiganya terlempar dan mengalami luka parah. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, Tetsuya melihat sang ayah tersenyum padanya.

#

"Bagaimana keadaan keluargaku, Shintarou?" Tanya Seijuurou saat ia melihat seseorang berbaju putih keluar dari ruangan tempat dimana adik dan kedua orangtuanya dirawat.

Midorima Shintarou, dokter kepercayaan keluarga Akashi dan merupakan teman seangkatan Seijuurou saat masih sekolah hingga di bangku universitas. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menghela napas melihat temannya dalam keadaan kacau, terlebih ia belum memberitahuka perihal kondisi keluarganya.

"Maafkan aku."

 _ **Deg!**_

Seijuurou merasakan perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya. Apalagi melihat mimik wajah dokter dihadapannya. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Kedua orangtuamu tidak bisa aku selamatkan. Luka mereka sangat parah terlebih kedua orangtuamu berada di kursi paling depan dan berbenturan langsung dengan pembatas juga batang pohon. Mereka mengalami luka dalam dan pendarahan yang serius di kepalanya hingga mereka tak mampu bertahan." Shintarou mengambil napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan lagi pembicaraan mengenai pasien yang ia rawat tadi. "Dan untuk kondisi Tetsuya.."

"Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya?"

"Ia juga sama mengalami luka yang parah. Ia mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya dan patah tulang rusuk hingga menusuk paru-parunya. Kini ia mengalami kondisi kritis. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu merosot jatuh. Pandangannya berubah menjadi kosong. Keluarga yang ia sayangi kini mulai pergi. Ia sudah bisa menerima kepergiaan kedua orangtuanya. Kini ia berharap sang adik mampu bertahan dan bisa hidup bersamanya lagi. "Selamatkan Tetsuya, Shintarou, selamatkan dia. Aku mohon."

Jika dalam keadaan normal, Midorima akan memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan terkejut. Namun dalam kondisi sekarang, ia mengerti keadaannya. Siapa yang tidak akan terpukul jika perlhana-lahan anggota keluarga pergi meninggalkan kita.

"Tentu saja aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan Tetsuya sebaik mungkin." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata yang ia pakai. "Lebih baik kamu beristirahatlah. Untuk saat ini Tetsuya belum bisa ditemui, kondisinya masih sangat rentan."

"Aku harus menyiapkan pemakaman kedua orangtuaku. Selama aku pergi aku serahkan Tetsuya padamu."

"Baik."

Seijuurou melangkah menjauhi ruangan dimana adiknya masih dalam kondisi sekarat dan tubuh kedua orangtuanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa berada.

#

 **9 tahun kemudian**

"Tetsuya, kamu sudah siap untuk sekolah barumu?" ****

"Ha'i. apakah Niisan akan mengantarkanku ke sekolah?" Tanya sang adik yang kini sudah siap dengan seragam barunya. ****

"Tentu saja Niisan akan mengantarmu. Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah formal, Tetsuya. Meskipun sebenarnya Niisan agak ragu dengan keputusan Niisan dengan mengijinkanmu bersekolah di sekolah umum." ****

Ya, selama 9 tahun lamanya Akashi Tetsuya home schooling. Semenjak peristiwa itu, Seijuurou sangat protktif dengan keadaan sang adik. Apalagi pasca kecelakaan tersebut, keadaan tubuh sang adik menjadi semakin lemah akibat dari lukanya dulu. Hampir sebulan Tetsuya mengalami koma. Seijuurou bahkan hampir kehilangan harapannya ketika kondisi adiknya semakin memburuk bahkan beberapa kali hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Membuat ia harus ekstra memperhatikan Tetsuya. ****

"Niisan jangan mengajakku debat di pagi hari." Ucap Tetsuya singkat. Ia melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda. "Niisan, sebelum ke sekolah bisakah kita pergi ke tempat Kaasan dan Tousan dulu sebentar?" ****

Sepersekian detik kedua pupil merah milik Seijuurou melebar. Namun ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang. Tetsuya memang mengetahui bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Namun ia tidak ingat dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Seijuurou tetap merahasiakan hal yng sebenarnya. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tak ingin adiknya berada dalam kondisi drop lagi. Ia bersyukur bahwa Tetsuya mengalami amnesia sebagian. Adiknya tidak ingat sedikitpun mengenai kecelakaan yang dialaminya. ****

"Tentu saja. Niisan akan mengantarkanmu kesana. Lebih baik sekarang habiskan dulu sarapanmu setelah itu kita berangkat agar hari pertamamu di sekolah tidak terlambat." ****

"Ha'i."

#

"Ohayou, Minna. Sebelum pelajaran pertama di mulai, sensei akan mengenalkan seorang teman baru untuk kalian." Guru berambut hitam itu menengok kearah samping dimana sang murid baru berada. "Akashi-kun masuklah. Perkenalkan dirimu."

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat kearah depan dimana teman-teman barunya memperhatikannya. "Perkenalkan namaku Akashi Tetsuya. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Tetsuya sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Tata karma keluarga Akashi yang dijunjung tinggi memang bukan isapan jempol belaka. Mereka memang golongan orang-orang atas. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum mengenai keluarga konglomerat tersebut. Perusahaan besar berdiri diberbagai tempat bahkan di berbagai Negara.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun ini sebelumnya belum pernah di sekolah umum. Jadi sensei harap kalian akan dengan senang hati membantunya beradaptasi. Mengerti semuanya?"

"Mengerti sensei!" koor semua murid. Sang guru tersenyum kemudian ia mulai mengajar anak muridnya.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Guru yang mengajar di kelas Tetsuya kini melangkah meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Pemuda bersurai teal itu menelungkupan kepalanya kemudian mendongak ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Halo Akashicchi. Perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryota. Salam kenal-ssu!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Wajah tampannya bak dewa yunani. Namun menurut Tetsuya, kakaknya masih sangatlah yang paling tampan jika dibandingkan dengan teman sekelas dihadapannya itu.

"Kagami Taiga, salam kenal."

"Akashi Tetsuya desu." Kise Ryouta memandang Tetsuya dengan penuh dengan penuh minat. Tetsuya bisa melihat dengan jelas pandangan berbinar yang dilancarkan pemuda tampan itu.

"Apakah kamu akan ikut dengan kami ke kantin, Akashi?" ajak Kagami. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan warna rambut gradasi hitam dan merah. Meskipun tampangnya Nampak seperti berandalan, tapi Tetsuya merasa bahwa kedua pemuda dihadapanya ini adalah orag yang baik. Membuat ia merasa nyaman.

Pemuda penyuka vanilla milkshake itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukannya tak ingin namun ia membawa bekal yang sudah disiapkan oleh koki di rumahnya. Tentu saja atas perintah sang kakak. Kedua teman baru Tetsuya nampak menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti ketika melihat kotak bekal diatas meja.

"Baiklah kami akan ke kantin untuk membeli makanan. Kamu tunggu saja disini dan kita akan makan bersama. Apakah kamu menginginkan sesuatu?" tawar Kagami.

Tetsuya nampak berpikir kemudian ia menatap Kagami dengan pandangan super polos yang membuat Kise ingin berteriak. "Apakah disana ada vanilla milkshake?"

"Tidak ada, tapi aku tau dimana tempat terkenal yang menyediakan minuman itu dengan rasa yang enak. Sebagai gantinya untuk saat ini aku akan membelikanmu susu kotak rasa vanilla, tak apa?"

"Ha'I, terimakasih Kagami-kun." Ucap Tetsuya disertai senyuman manisnya. Kise yang tak tahan lagi dengan kemanisan Tetsuya akhirnya memeluk adik dari Akashi Seijuurou dengan gemas.

"Hontou ni kawaii na, Akashicchi." Teriak Kise. Pemuda bersurai teal itu nampak kesulitan bernapas. Hingga akhirnya Kagami memisahkan Kise dari Tetsuya dengan cara menyeretnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, Bakagami?"

"Kamu hampir membuat Akashi sulit bernapas, bodoh. Sekarang ikut aku ke kantin dan jangan merajuk. Wajahmu sangat jelek jika melakukannya." Pemuda yang memiliki hobi bermain basket itu kembali menyeret teman pirangnya. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil.

#

"Bagaimana hari anda di sekolah, Tetsuya-sama?" Tanya Tanaka sopir sekaligus butler pribadi Tetsuya.

"semuanya berjalan lancer, Tanaka-san." Jawab Tetsuya namun dengan pandangan sedikit sendu. Pria paruh baya itu melirik dari kaca spion dan melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Tetsuya.

"Kenapa Anda berwajah muram seperti itu, Tetsuya-sama?"

"Aku ingin sekali ikut dengan temanku membeli vanilla milkshake. Tapi aku yakin Sei-niisan pasti akan melarangnya." Tanaka juga menduga hal tersebut. Ia tak mampu berbuat banyak, jauh dari hatinya Tanaka ingin sekali mengabulkan permintaan tuan mudanya. Namun disisi lain perintah Seijuurou jauh lebih mutlak mengingat saat ini Seijuurou lah yang mengambil alih sebagai kepala keluarga.

"Apakah Niisan saat ini masih berada di kantornya?"

"Ha'i. Seijuurou sama saat ini sedang rapat dengan seorang kolega baru yang ingin bergabung dengan Akashi Corp. Mungkin sebentar lagi rapatnya akan selesai." Tanaka tetap memusatkan konsentrasinya pada jalanan didepan. Ia tak ingin mobil yang membawa tuan mudanya menglami kecelakaan.

"Kita ke tempat Niisan saja, Tanaka-san."

"Baik, Tetsuya-sama."

#

"Saya harap kerja sama kita membuat perusahaan semakin melebarkan sayap kesuksesannya. Saya sangat senang sekali bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar yang anda pegang saat ini. Keluarga Akashi memang sungguh luar biasa." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya itu sambil menjabat tangan Seijuurou.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Watanabe-san. Baiklah kerjasama kita bisa dilakukan secepatnya. Saya harap Anda bisa terbiasa dengan kinerja perusahaan kami yang tergolong ketat." Seijuurou menatap lawan bicaranya dengan penuh wibawa. Persis seperti almarhum Akashi Masaomi.

"Tentu saja, saya sudah tidak sabar untuk memulainya. Saya harap anda sabar dalam membimbing kami yang masih tergolong baru di dunia bisnis."

"Tentu saja."

Pembicaraan keduanya berhenti saat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang merupakan sekretaris Seijuurou, Momoi Satsuki. "Maaf saya mengganggu Anda, Seijuurou-sama."

Seijuurou menatap sekretaris sekaligus sahabat saat masih SMA dulu. "Ada hal penting apa, Satsuki?"

"Tetsu-kun.. Ah maksud saya Tetsuya-sama sedang menunggu di ruangan Anda."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Satsuki. Kamu bisa kembali dan memberitahu Tetsuya untuk menungguku sebentar lagi." Seijuurou memandang kolega barunya. "Maaf atas keributan kecilnya, Watanabe-san. Saya harap Anda bisa memakluminya."

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih."

Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan pribadi tempat dimana sang adik sedang menunggunya. Jujur saja ia sedikit dengan kunjungan sang adik di kantornya.

ketika masuk dapat Seijuurou lihat adiknya sedang berbaring diatas sofa yang memang tersedia di ruangan pribadinya. Wajahnya nampak begitu kelelahan. Terbersit rasa khawatir pada hati Seijuurou. Namun ia sangat yakin 100% adiknya akan marah jika rasa khawatir Seijuurou terlihat.

Tangan besar Seijuurou mengusap lembut helaian teal milik adiknya. Membuat sang adik merasa sedikit terganggu dan akhirnya membuka matanya. "Niisan?"

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja, hm?"

Tetsuya bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa berwarna merah maroon itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Niisan saja."

"Ada apa, hm? Jangan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Niisan."

"Aku ingin membeli vanilla milkshake di Majiba? Bolehkah, Niisan?"

Seijuurou mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini sang adik sampai repot-repot dating ke perusahaan. Apakah sebegitu inginnya kah sang adik pada minuman itu?

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Niisan akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan Niisan. Setelah itu Niisan akan mengantarkanmu kesana." Senyum merekah pada paras imut Tetsuya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa akan semudah ini meminta hal itu mengingat bagaimana protektifnya Seijuurou meskipun pada makanan sekali pun.

Tetsuya mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia pun duduk anteng menunggu sang kakak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Sesekali Tetsuya memainkan handphone atau membaca buku. Hingga tak terasa Seijuurou sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"Ayo kita berangkat."

"Hum."

#

"Lho Akashicci?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Tetsuya dalam memilih makanan. Kedua bola matanya menangkap dua sosok yang baru ia kenal di sekolah barunya.

"Kise-kun?"

"Sedang apa kamu disini, Akashi?" Tanya Kagami ketika ia sudah selesai membawa makanan yang ia pesan. Kedua matanya melihat seseorang yang asing berada disamping dari sahabat barunya.

"Aku ingin mencoba vanilla milkshake disini. Ah.. kenalkan ini kakakku, Akashi Seijuurou. Dan Sei-nii kenalkan, mereka adalah teman sekelasku.."

Seijuurou memandang kedua teman baru adiknya. Bisa ia simpulkan bahwa teman Tetsuya yang satu urakan yang satu heboh. "Terimakasih sudah mau menemani Tetsuya di sekolah barunya."

"Tidak masalah-ssu. Aku suka Akashicci dia sangat imut dan menggemaskan." Jawab Kise dengan nada antusiasnya.

"Tolong jangan bilang aku imut. Dan tolong panggil namaku saja. Jika kalian memanggil Akashi, aku tidak tahu kalian memanggilku atau memanggil kakakku."

Kagami dan Kise menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan. Satu vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo." Seorang pramuniaga menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berempat. Mendengar pesanannya sudah selesai, Tetsuya langsung mengambilnya dan keluar dari antrian.

"Ayo kita pulang Tetsuya. Malam sudah semakin larut dan anginnya tidak baik untukmu." Seijuurou mengajak adiknya untuk pulang dan langsung menyetujui usul kakanya.

Kedua mata biru itu kembali memandang kearah dua teman barunya. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Kagamo-kun, Kise-kun."

"Jaa, sampai besok di sekolah Tetsuyacchi."

.

"Mereka teman-temanmu, Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou saat keduanya sudah berada didalam mobil.

Tetsuya yang sedang asik meminum milkshake-nya, mengalihkan pandangan matanya sebelum mengangguk. _'Kagami-kun benar, vanilla milkshake ini sangat enak."_

Melihat binar dimata adiknya, membuat pemuda yang memiliki hobi bermain shogi itu tersenyum kecil. Selama ia masih hidup, ia akan selalu menjaga senyuman milik adiknya. Baginya Tetsuya adalah segalanya. Bahkan nyawa yang ia miliki tidak lebih berharga daripada jiwa dan raga adiknya.

"Niisan hanya akan mengijinkanmu membeli minuman itu sekali dalam seminggu. Tidak lebih." Tetsuya hendak protes namun Seijuurou kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tidak ada tawar menawar."

"Niisan menyebalkan." Ucap Tetsuya dengan wajah cemberutnya.

# # #

Malah bikin fict baru. Haha. Maaf yah.  
diusahakan fict yang lainnya akan dilanjut juga. :D  
terimakasih banyak yang senantiasa membaca karya-karya absurd-ku ini. :D


End file.
